Such rails and mounting devices are known in the prior art, in particular in the field of aircraft.
The same type of system is known, for example, from document U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,822. In this case, the system comprises a base and a stud with a pin link with an axis in line with the rail. The base comprises a pin mounting for the pin link with the leg of the seat and pistons to ensure the horizontal blocking. The stud comprises two lips for ensuring the vertical blocking, placed so that when the stud is turned one quarter of a turn, it cannot be removed from the rail. To lock the system, it is therefore enough to place the base in the rail and turn the stud one quarter of a turn.
A device such as described above is also known from document U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,271. This document describes a system for attaching a seat to the rail of an aircraft with no movement of the seat in the rail. The system comprises a base and a sliding nut which are slidingly connected to each other. The base comprises a pin mounting for the pivoting link with the leg of the seat and pistons to ensure the horizontal blocking. The sliding nut comprises lips for ensuring the vertical blocking. To lock the system, it is enough to simply place the base in the rail and slide the sliding nut half a step.
The latter devices, however, have the disadvantage that the devices for blocking the sliding nut are complex, not very reliable and difficult to implement.
The present invention has the aim of resolving these disadvantages.
More particularly, the invention has the aim of supplying a device for mounting a seat on a mounting rail that makes it possible quickly to mount, lock and dismount a seat on the rails of an aircraft:
without moving the seat,
with few handling actions,
without any specific tools for ensuring the blocking,
without adjustment,
with safety blocking,
with a system locking indicator.